


of gods and monsters

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Choking, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being apart, Michael and Lucifer finally get to spend time together.</p>
<p>(Nick!Lucifer and [young] John!Michael)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of gods and monsters

Lucifer walked into the building, in which he had been summoned, and looked around; it was dark, dusty, and he got the eerie feeling that one of his brothers was up to something. Shrugging the feeling off, Lucifer continued walking through the small building, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. There was a noise behind him, and the Devil stopped in his tracks, inching his head toward the way the noise had come from. Nothing. Rolling his eyes, a bit annoyed, Lucifer kept walking around, until a light came on; a burning, bright light that made him cringe and stop again.

"Brother, it's so good to see you." The voice rose from behind him and Lucifer was already turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Anger boiled through his vessel, and Lucifer turned his head, meeting glances with John Winchester's younger body, inhabited by his brother - Michael. "I was afraid you wouldn't come, and that you would disappoint me."

"Michael." The word came out as a soft breath, and Lucifer pulled from the Archangel's touch, taking a step back. He had to admit that Michael's vessel was better than the other options - Dean Winchester, specifically - and he whistled, low and under his breath. "I must say, you are looking  _well_." A chuckle rose from Lucifer's chest as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, bringing them in front of his vessel, and lacing his fingers together.

"And you," Michael smirked at Lucifer, cocking his head to the side, "as radiant as always." Chuckling, Michael began circling the Devil, his eyes surveying every inch of the body in front of him. Despite the amount of Grace and  _power_  within Nick's body, he was holding up surprisingly well, which was a shock to Michael.

"What did you want, Michael? I'm a very busy man." Lucifer turned to look at Michael, who had stopped just behind the Devil, to admire his features. The Archangel shrugged nonchalantly and waved a hand dismissively, a smirk on his face.

"Can't I just summon one of my brothers, whom I haven't seen in millennia, to have a chat?" Michael's grin spread wider across his face as he stepped forward, one hand curling around Lucifer's jaw. The Devil growled at the touch, but soon calmed to it; sighing as he felt Michael's thumb graze over his stubble, their faces inches apart.

"This isn't much of a chat, Michael," Lucifer almost whimpered as he watched Michael dip his head, feeling the archangel's tongue against his neck. A shudder passed through his body, and soon Lucifer's vessel was responding to what was happening. Lifting a hand, the Devil gripped the back of Michael's neck and held him in place, encouraging him to keep going.

Breathing in deeply, Michael grazed his lips over Lucifer's neck before sinking his teeth into the stubble-laced flesh, earning himself a yelp from the Devil. Michael bit harder, tugging at the skin before releasing it and licking his lips slowly. Lucifer's vessel was shaking slightly in response to Michael's bites, but he kept his grip firm on the Archangel's neck, locking him in place.

"No, but I have missed you, and I've definitely missed…" Michael's words fell short as he leaned back in, biting just beneath Lucifer's jaw, listening to him moan loudly. Chuckling, Michael bit his way up toward the Devil's ear, nipping it gently and pulling, the sound of Lucifer's moans filling his ears, as well as the building they stood in.

"Michael, we…" Lucifer's words bled into a loud whimper as Michael bite down - hard - on his neck again. He could feel blood trickle down his skin and sighed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he held onto Michael harder. The Archangel growled against Lucifer's skin as he bit down his neck, nipping at the base of his throat.

"Shouldn't be doing this? Because it's wrong, right?" Michael chuckled against Lucifer's throat, shaking his head before pulling away; his eyes locked on the Devil. "That  **never** stopped us, Lucifer, and you know it. It wasn't wrong when we would meet here, on Earth, and make love…" Michael ran a finger down the side of Lucifer's face, watching as he shivered violently. "News flash, brother; Dad's not here, nor does he  _care_  what we do.."

Lucifer shook his head, curling his lips back into a wicked grin as he stepped back and opened his eyes; gaze burning on Michael. He knew that Michael was right; what they did wasn't wrong, not to them, not to anyone else because  _no one_  knew what they did. Nobody, save their Father, knew that Lucifer loved Michael more than any Angel, and more than any demon, or human. Michael was special, and that's what attracted the Devil to him. Still, he knew what the Archangel was capable of. He knew that he could kill Lucifer, if Michael should choose to do such a thing. Lucifer also knew that it had been  _years_  since they had seen each other -  _touched_  one another - and he was afraid of being out of practice.

"Lucifer." Michael's voice pulled Lucifer from his thoughts and he found himself bridging the gap in two easy strides. When he got close to the Archangel, Lucifer reached out and grabbed him; two hands pressed tightly against the middle of his back, pulling Michael tight against his own vessel. A noise of surprise left Michael's throat as he wrenched his arms around Lucifer's neck, feeling the Devil's teeth grazing along his bottom lip slowly.

" _Michael_ ," Lucifer growled before taking Michael's lip between his teeth, pulling it gently as his hands moved down to cup the Archangel's ass. Closing his eyes, Michael formed his body to fit against Lucifer's, his hands tightly gripping the Devil's hair. He gave the golden locks a tug, pulling Lucifer's head back; exposing his throat. Licking his lips, Michael leaned in and bit Lucifer's Adam's apple gently, listening to his moan bounce off the walls and echo throughout the building.

Swallowing hard, Lucifer grabbed Michael's ass and pulled their hips tightly together, their covered cocks sliding against each other. He shut his eyes tightly and chewed his bottom lip as Michael bit along the front of his throat; his teeth sinking into the flesh gently. Shivers passed through his body, and his knees felt weak with each feel of Michael's teeth against his skin.

"You know," Lucifer mumbled quietly, chuckling as Michael moved his lips up and over his chin, "I could just snap your clothes off, and snap you onto a bed, tied to the headboard.." The words sent electric shocks through Michael's vessel and he shook slightly, his hands digging into Lucifer's hair more, tugging it harder. The Devil let out a howl, followed by a moan, and he pulled one hand away from Michael's ass. His hand hung in the air; fingers in mid-snap as the Archangel bit Lucifer's bottom lip, and that's all it took to send him over the edge.

There was a small, barely audible snap, before Michael and Lucifer were transported to a bedroom, that closely resembled the one where they both gave themselves to one another for the first time. There were dark curtains covering the windows, dark gold carpet covering the floors, and a large bed in the middle of the room. The bed itself was lavish; there was a dark red sheet covering the mattress, adorned in gold, and golden pillows laying against the headboard.

Michael drew in a deep breath as he pulled away from Lucifer and walked toward the bed, hand outstretched. He touched the soft sheet on the bed, his skin tingling at the feel, before throwing a glance at Lucifer. The Devil smirked and walked forward, shedding himself of his over-shirt, tossing it onto the floor. A smile broke across Michael's face as he pulled his jacket off, letting it drop to the carpet.

"I've missed you," Lucifer barely whispered as he walked up behind Michael, his hands roaming over the front of the Archangel's shirt. His fingertips stopped at the hem for a second, before the Devil started pulling the soft cotton up Michael's vessel, feeling his body shudder against his own. "I've missed the taste of you," he breathed, pressing his nose just under Michael's ear, "the  _scent_ of you.." Michael swallowed hard and pressed his back against Lucifer's chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt slide along his stomach.

In the same instance the shirt started sliding up, it was gone completely; laying on the other side of the bed, contrasting with the gold carpet. Licking his lips, Lucifer leaned in and lapped his tongue against Michael's shoulder, tasting familiar notes, as well as brand new ones, and hissing softly. He could feel himself getting hard against his jeans the more he breathed Michael's scent in, and Lucifer pushed his hips against the Archangel's ass, prompting him to yelp.

Chuckling, the Devil moved his hands to Michael's jeans, popping the button quickly before working on the zipper. It seemed that the Archangel's vessel shook more with each movement of Lucifer's hands; each breath against his skin caused Michael to shudder and gasp out, only making the Morning Star harder. Once the jeans were undone, Lucifer pushed the flaps open and slipped his hand in; his palm sliding across Michael's covered cock.

A loud moan filled the room and Lucifer chuckled, biting Michael's shoulder as he gripped his cock gently; stroking it through the thin cotton. Michael was already hard, and Lucifer growled against his skin, his long fingers pressing roughly against the Archangel's cock.

Whimpering, Michael shut his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it against Lucifer's shoulder, as the Morning Star's lips trailed forward, toward his collar bone. The Devil barely nipped Michael's collar bone as he snapped with his free hand, making his jeans disappear. Michael stood, his bare back pressed against Lucifer's chest and his throbbing cock straining against the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Lucifer,  _please_ …" Michael was begging; his voice pleading for the Devil to touch him, to remove his clothing, to just tear into him, if possible. Lucifer, on the other hand, decided to take things slowly; he hooked two fingers underneath the sides of Michael's waistband, pulling it out and down slowly. He teased the Archangel, knowing it only made him want it more, and grinned when he heard Michael's desperate whimpering.

"It's been  _so_  long, Michael," Lucifer breathed against the base of Michael's throat as he pulled the boxers down slowly, the thin cotton sliding down the Archangel's cock. He moaned and bucked his hips back and forth, grinding against Lucifer's still-covered cock, only making him growl louder in his ear. It was almost more than Michael could handle; his cock was _throbbing_  against his boxers, and all Lucifer wanted to do was tease him, which only made it worse.

"Then why don't you—ah,  _Lucifer_!" Michael moaned, feeling Lucifer's hand wrap around his bare cock, squeezing it gently. A chuckle arose from the Devil's throat as he pushed Michael's boxers down with his free hand, stroking his cock with the other. Chewing his bottom lip, Michael slid his hands to Lucifer's forearms, his nails digging into the tan flesh roughly. The Devil growled and snapped Michael's boxers away, his free hand sliding up the Archangel's thigh slowly.

Michael panted as Lucifer stroked his cock; the feeling sending small, electric-like shocks from head to toe. All the while, Lucifer kissed and bit at Michael's neck, lapping his tongue against the bright red teeth marks. His head spun, his cock throbbed in Lucifer's hand, and all he wanted was the Devil's cock inside of him. His body  _ached_  to have Lucifer thrusting inside of him, hard and throbbing as the Devil held him down, his teeth marking his flesh.

"Lucifer," Michael whimpered out, listening to the Devil hum a quiet 'hm' in response before moaning out, "fuck me." Another chuckle escaped Lucifer's lips as he let go of Michael; his hand falling away from the Archangel's cock and thigh, and his body pulling away. Michael groaned at the loss and turned, falling onto the bed, eyes locked on Lucifer.

It didn't take long for Lucifer to remove his clothing; he snapped his fingers and his shirt, jeans, and boxers were all laying in a pile on the floor. He stood naked - and fully hard - in front of Michael, wearing only a grin on his face before he leaned in, his hands on the mattress beside either of the Archangel's thighs. Lucifer caught Michael's lips and kissed him slowly, inching his legs apart with his own knee, smiling when the Archangel bit his tongue in response.

Pulling away, Lucifer used his body to push Michael onto the bed, his chest dipping down against the Archangel's as he crawled in between his legs. Their cocks slid together and Michael cried out, arching his back as he balled his fists against the mattress, gathering the bedsheets between his fingers. He was  _beyond_  throbbing; his cock was so hard it almost hurt, and he just wanted Lucifer's attention.

Lucifer breathed in deeply and dropped his head, kissing Michael's chest and biting it lightly as he rutted against the Archangel, who continued to make sinful, delicious noises in the back of his throat. Swallowing hard, Lucifer pulled away and stood at the edge of the bed, his hands on either of Michael's hips. "On your knees, Michael," he whispered, helping Michael to the correct position; on his hands and knees, facing the headboard.

Biting his lip, the Devil took a moment to admire Michael's vessel from every angle, stopping at his ass. A groan escaped his lips as he lifted a hand, placing it on the small of Michael's back, his thumb gliding over his tailbone slowly. Michael shuddered and breathed heavily, his arms and legs threatening to give out on him. Smiling, Lucifer snapped his fingers; a bottle of lube appearing in his hand. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto his fingers before pressing them against Michael's opening.

"Oh, Lucifer,  _fuck_ …" Michael parted his lips and shut his eyes again, his head dropping forward as Lucifer's fingers prodded against him. The Devil took a deep breath before pushing two fingertips into Michael, listening to him yelp and whimper at the intrusion. Groaning, Lucifer chewed on his bottom lip as his fingers moved further into the Archangel; his muscles stretching around the digits.

Finally, Lucifer's fingers were in to the last knuckle and he began pulling them apart slowly as he inched them out. Michael's yelps soon turned into moans, and he began pushing his hips back against Lucifer's hand, panting heavily. Grinning, the Devil pulled his fingers out and crawled onto the bed behind Michael, before pouring lube onto his cock.

When there was lube covering his cock from the head to the base, Lucifer tossed the bottle aside and wiped the excess liquid on Michael's tight opening. Biting his lip, the Devil pressed the slick head of his cock against Michael, pushing it in slowly as he moved one of his hands up the Archangel's back slowly. His fingers curled around Michael's shoulder gently as he pushed his cock further into the Archangel; listening to him moan and whimper.

Lucifer pushed the entire length of his cock into Michael and leaned over, his chest pressed against Michael's back, Swallowing hard, the Devil pressed his lips to the Archangel's neck and kissed it lightly before rocking his hips back and forth, listening as moans began to fill the room.

Groaning, Lucifer bit Michael's neck roughly, causing him to moan out and roughly push his hips back against the Devil's. He pulled back and dug his nails into Michael's flesh as he pulled out half-way; his cock throbbing inside of the Archangel as he pushed back in, groaning at the tight heat.

"Michael," he panted as the Archangel's muscles relaxed and clenched around his cock, only making it throb harder. While Lucifer thrust into him, Michael whined and fell against the bed; his slick chest pressing against the mattress as he moved a hand to his cock. He was painfully hard and, with one touch, his body shook; he pushed back against Lucifer and moaned out loud.

"Luci…  _Lucifer_.." Michael swallowed hard, his forehead pressed against one of the pillows as Lucifer slammed into him; the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the room. Lucifer could feel his orgasm coming; his body tingled, his knees were weak and shaking, and his balls were tightening. Sweaty and panting, Lucifer gripped the back of Michael's neck, his fingers squeezing it gently.

Michael let out a whimper, mixed with a moan, and pushed his hips back against Lucifer as he gripped the base of his cock, stroking it slowly. His hand slid up the length of his shaft slowly and back down before his body gave out. Michael moaned loudly, groaning Lucifer's name and muttering a few curse words, as he came on the sheets beneath them, his hips jerking forward slightly.

"Oh, fuck…" Lucifer groaned through barred teeth as he slammed once more into Michael; their hips slapping against each other. Once he was buried within Michael, Lucifer let go; coming hard inside of the Archangel, panting heavily, his knees shaking slightly.

When their orgasms subsided, Lucifer pulled out of Michael and collapsed on the bed beside him, pulling the tired Archangel into his arms. Michael was still panting lightly when he fell against Lucifer's chest, and closed his eyes, taking comfort in the Devil's arms. It was quiet in the room, save for their breathing, and Lucifer closed his own eyes, running a hand up and down Michael's back slowly. He was sweaty - they both were - and the Devil chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to the Archangel's shoulder.


End file.
